1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voice-controlled data system and to a method for a voice-controlled selection of a media file stored on a data storage unit, and to a system and method for automatically detecting the language of file identification data of a media file.
2. Related Art
Recently, the use of media files that are available over a centralized database usable for a variety of users has become known. The use of audio or video files that are accessible via a communication network, e.g., the internet, using wired or wireless connections has become a widely spread phenomenon due to the fact that systems have been developed that allow the storing of audio and video data files in a compact way using different compression techniques. Furthermore, electronic music stores, e.g., iTunes® from Apple, Inc., provide databases comprising a large variety of different music files that can be bought and downloaded onto a personal data storage unit.
In the art, many different formats for storing these media data have been known, e.g., media data stored in a MP3 format, AAC format, WMA format, MOV format, and WMV format. Additionally, many formats also allow the storing of meta-data corresponding to the media file. These meta-data or meta-information comprise data, e.g., the title of the file, allowing the identification of the data, the artist, the year of record, the genre, the tracks, etc.
Additionally, the voice-controlled operation of multimedia systems is known in the art. Especially in vehicles, the voice-controlled operation of electronic systems comprising an audio module, a navigation module, a telecommunication module, and/or a radio module, is a useful feature for the driver that may, for instance, help the driver to focus on the traffic. To this end, speech recognition units are used in which a voice command from the user of the electronic system is detected and phonetic transcriptions of the detected voice command are used for executing the command of the user. The control of an electronic system comprising media files for the purpose of selecting one of the files is a difficult task because the speech recognition system has to recognize the speech input from the user, which may comprise variable vocabulary such as the name or the title of the media file.
Accordingly, there is need to provide an improved speech recognition unit that allows the speech-controlled selection of specific media files from a group of several media files. Additionally, there is a need to provide for processing the media files in such a way that the language of the media data can be determined in an effective way.